Why do you blackmail me?
by bunnnny-chan
Summary: Ruka wonders why Hotaru keeps blackmailing him.First RxH Fanfic. One-shot.


A/N; Hi peoples! Yumiko-chan is back! Gosh. I haven't been to fan fiction for sometime. Last time I updated was at 11-13-07. That was like a year ago! Anyways, Gomenasai! I got really busy with the school work and stuff.But I'm hoping to spend more time here at fan fiction now that me & my family have settled in.Since Its been a year,I have tried to improve my writing skills from reading some works of my favorite authors. This is probably the reason why I have rewritten "Why do you blackmail me?". Anyways,I have done too much blabbering. Hope you enjoy the rewritten version!

* * *

**Why do you black mail me?**

Classes have just started. A blonde boy with blue eyes wasn't pretty much paying attention to the teacher as he thought about what happened today, this morning.

_**Flashback;7am at the morning**_

_Usually this early in the morning, we would hear our dear auburn haired girl, Mikan Sakura screaming very loud at the famous kuro neko Natsume Hyuuga for looking at her underwear. This time though, Since Mikan & Natsume have finally confessed their love for each other, they both do this routine where early in the morning they spend some time together and sleep at the Sakura Tree. So, Instead of hearing Mikan, we hear Ruka Nogi instead._

"_Hotaru!!" yelled ruka as his face started turning red from the anger_

"_yes? " asked an emotionless black haired girl,Hotaru_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to give those back!!"Again yelled ruka furiously as he thought of when Hotaru managed to take a picture of Ruka playing with his animals all smiling and jumping._

"_Uhm, Let's see? A million times?" Hotaru answered who was on her duck scooter trying to get away from the animal lover._

"_Argh! What do you want me to do this time?!" And again yelled ruka as he knew what happens when Hotaru says this kind of stuff._

"_Sell this cookies to central town" said hotaru as she handed him a handful of 100 cookies._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_I'm getting sick of this so I might as well ask her after class_" thought ruka as he finally listened to the teacher after making his decision.

**After School**

"Hotaru" Ruka as he ran up to her.

"Oh your just in time" Hotaru said as she showed ruka yet another picture of him in his snow white costume.

"Argh! That's it!"yelled ruka furiously as he grabbed hotaru's wrist and dragged her to the northern forest.

**Northern Forest**

"Something wrong Nogi?"said hotaru still calm of what ruka did.

"Yes there's something wrong!"

"And that is?"

"You blackmailing me is my problem" Ruka stated

"Yeah? So?"

"It needs to STOP, But first, I wanna know why your doing it to me."

"Why do you need to know?"Hotaru said trying to figure out something to say. "_Got it"_



"Because-" Ruka said as he took a deep breath in and started talking. "Because-I'm getting sick of you and your blackmailing! When will you stop huh? Its getting annoying! I mean sure at first I didn't mind it, But it keeps getting worse and worse! And plus, Why the heck do you sell them? Its Stupid! I hate that! Infact, I Hate you!"

"_Oh Crap! I wasn't suppose to say that!" _thought ruka who noticed that he had gone too far.

Hotaru was kinda taken back of what he said. He actually just said "I HATE YOU" right on front of her face. She didn't even expect this.

"_Whatever. I'm just gonna have to be truthfull on this one."_ She though her bangs covering her eyes

"Uhm,I didn't mean the hate part hotaru. Its just that I'm really sick of you blackmailing, But at least tell me why your doing this?" Ruka said as he tried to apologize.

Hotaru stood up as she started walking away. Not even looking back. Not even looking back at ruka. She stopped though, She faced the blue-eyed boy who just happened to be staring at her when she was walking away from him. She breathed in and stated her answer to him.

"To get your attention idiot" she stated very calmly,but you could clearly see she smiled when she said that.

"_Wow. She actually smiled. Beautiful" _he thought as he was speechless and just kept staring at her until his thoughts were interrupted.

"Just kidding. See you tomorrow then. Ja!" She said as she put out her tongue at him and just ran away.

"_That girl, Somehow she just gives me this feeling. Oh well"_ he thought as he smiled and walked away too.

**The next day**

"HOTARU! ARGH!" yelled ruka as he saw hotaru waving an embarrassing picture of him again.

"Give it back!" he yelled running after her. "_When are you gonna change?!"_

And so the day continues with ruka chasing hotaru around the school campus.

_-He never got the real answer, But hey, He received a special one.-_

_-Seeing her smile-_

* * *

A/N; So Everyone, How was it? Was it much better this time? Give me your review of what you think. Any kind of review is higly accepted. Bad reviews though like "THIS SUCKS!" , "YOU STINK!" – shall not be accepted. Until then peoples, SEE YA!

Yumiko-chan a.k.a. May520 signing off! )


End file.
